


NC-17

by kikikryslee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rimming, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/pseuds/kikikryslee
Summary: Louis took the tip of Harry’s cock between his lips and just let his tongue lap over it for a minute. He wanted to watch Harry crumble as best as he could thanks to the dark lighting in the theater.As Louis moved down another inch, Harry’s eyelids fluttered some more. Louis smiled around Harry’s cock, watching as Harry now struggled to not only keep his eyes open, but also focused on anything but the boy in his lap, not wanting to draw attention if anyone were to turn around at this moment.---Or, the one where Louis drags Harry to a horror movie festival even though Harry is afraid of scary movies, so Louis decides to give Harry something else to focus on instead.





	NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> My word for this year was afraid. And I had a tough time at first, but once I figured out what to write, it came really easily (pun definitely intended)!
> 
> Thank you [Michelle](https://temporaryfixlouis.tumblr.com/) for being a wonderful beta once again and to [Ash](http://fightingforlarry.tumblr.com/) for still wanting to read this over even though Google Docs didn't want to work with us! And thank you to the awesome mods for getting this challenge together again!

Louis was two fingers deep in Harry’s ass when he asked him a question he’d been putting off for two weeks.

“Hey, babe,” he started.

Harry just groaned in response. He already looked unable to form words, as he was on his knees on their bed with his forearms supporting his upper body, his hands fisting the sheets and his flushed, sweaty face pressed against his pillow.

“I was thinking about what we should do for Halloween this year…” Louis twisted his fingers, stretching Harry out. “And what we could do.”

“Babe,” Harry gasped, “why are you talking about Hallow-” Harry stopped talking with a shudder as Louis ran his fingers over his prostate.

Louis thought he might not want to do that again until he asked his question.

“Because I want to do something different for Halloween.” Louis moved his fingers in and out, stretching Harry’s hole as much as he could before slipping in a third finger.

“Lou,” Harry moaned. “Fuck.”

“I’m getting there, darling.”

Louis leaned up on his knees behind Harry. He put his free hand on Harry’s left ass cheek, lightly massaging it, before moving it up Harry’s spine and back down, feeling Harry relax with each brush of his fingertips. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lower back.

He twisted his fingers again, feeling Harry clench down around him. He knew Harry was getting close, so he decided to try again.

“Would you want to do something new for Halloween this year, babe?” Louis asked.

“Anything,” Harry whimpered. “God, fuck me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes!”

“Good, because they’re having a horror film festival at the movie theater this weekend and I really want to go.”

“What?” Harry asked. This time, when he clenched down around Louis’ fingers, it wasn’t because of Harry’s arousal. “You really think this is the right time to talk me into going to see a bunch of scary movies when you know I’m afraid of them?”

Instead of answering, Louis just pressed down on Harry’s prostate, hoping it would distract him.

“Babe,” Louis whispered.

Harry groaned, but Louis wasn’t sure if it was an annoyed groan or a turned-on groan.

“It’ll be fun,” Louis promised, massaging Harry’s spot some more.

“No.”

“You’ll like it.”

This time, Harry’s ‘no’ was a little weaker.

Louis reached around and grabbed Harry’s cock, fisting it in sync with his fingers moving inside of him.

“You won’t be afraid,” Louis said.

“Yes, I will,” Harry said in a near-whisper. Louis knew it was working.

“And I promise I’ll be there to comfort you if you are.”

Harry just hummed, closing his eyes again.

“What do you say?”

“No.”

“Fine.” Louis pulled his hands off and out of Harry immediately, but before Harry could protest, Louis licked over Harry’s hole.

Harry whimpered and pushed his face flat into the pillow.

“Say yes,” Louis urged before licking again.

Harry just moaned as Louis pulled back and watched Harry grind his hips forward, looking for some kind of release.

“I’ll stop.”

Harry groaned in protest, so Louis pointed his tongue and pressed it into his hole.

“Last chance.”

Harry just shook his head, so Louis backed away. He trailed his fingers over Harry’s legs and up his thighs, getting close to Harry’s ass, but never all the way.

Harry was still chasing something, rocking his hips back and forth.

“It won’t feel the same without my dick in you and you know it,” Louis teased.

Harry cried out, still trying to get himself off. He glared at Louis as he reached a hand around and slid two fingers in his ass, but the angle was awkward, and Louis knew he couldn’t do it right.

“Harry…”

“Louis, please!”

“Baby, just say yes and I’ll do it.”

“Ugh, fine!” Harry yelled desperately, pulling his fingers out. “Fine, I’ll go! Whatever; just fuck me!”

Louis pulled his hands away. “You got it.” He pushed Harry down to the bed so he was laying flat and lined his cock up with Harry’s hole. He pressed in slowly, taking his time in filling Harry up, knowing that it drove him crazy. Once he was fully in, he lay down so that his chest was draped across Harry’s back.

Harry groaned in pleasure, letting his eyes slide shut and his mouth fall open.

“You like that?” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear. He pinned Harry’s arms to the bed above his head, keeping Harry still in one position so that he could do nothing but just take whatever Louis gave him.

Harry just nodded, too overwhelmed to say anything else.

Louis rocked his hips back about an inch before pushing back in.

“Lou, please, come on,” Harry begged.

Louis kissed the side of Harry’s neck before moving again, pulling back more this time and sliding all the way back in.

Harry moaned and Louis watched as he licked his lips. He thrusted in and out again, slowly building up to an easy rhythm.

“You fuck me so good, you know that?” Harry asked.

“Yeah?” Louis shifted his position so that he could hit Harry’s spot dead-on. He also moved a bit quicker. “How good?”

Harry was unable to answer, though. His mouth had fallen open again, this time into a perfectly rounded, silent ‘o.’

“How good, baby?” Louis asked again.

Harry gasped. “So good. So fucking good. You always know what I need, and- oh, God!”

Louis had sped up even more, and was now just completely pounding away at Harry’s ass.

“And what?”

“Shit!” Harry cried. He dug his hips forward into the mattress. His cock was trapped against it, so he knew it wouldn’t take long. “Louis, make me come, please!”

“And what?” Louis slowed down his pace until he eventually stopped altogether.

“No!” Harry whined. He tried to move his hips back on Louis’ cock, but cried out when Louis moved his entire body back, so he was on his knees, letting his dick slide out of Harry’s hole. “Louis, please!”

“And what? What were you going to say?” Louis grabbed Harry by the hips and pulled him up so he was on his knees, too.

Harry groaned in frustration at the lack of friction on his cock. “And you’ve fucking ruined me for anyone else, OK? Now please get me off!”

Louis licked his lips. “Gladly.” Then he pushed back quickly in one stroke, making Harry gasp for air at the sudden intrusion.

Before fucking Harry some more, though, Louis snaked his arms up Harry’s torso until his hands reached his shoulders, then he pulled Harry up so that they were both sitting up on their knees, Harry’s back to Louis’ chest. When Harry was steady, Louis moved his hands to Harry’s hips.

“God,” Harry moaned.

Louis sat back and thrusted back in, feeling his cock go nice and deep up into his boyfriend. He was close, and Harry definitely was, too. It wouldn’t take much more.

“Louis…” Harry threw his head back onto Louis’ shoulder, moving his ass back onto Louis’ dick. Louis kept thrusting in and out, the slapping sounds of their skin filling the room as both of them fell into near silence as they closed in on their orgasms.

Louis wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock and jerked him off as his movements grew erratic.

“I’m gonna come,” Harry said.

Louis kept his hand moving, and tried to fuck Harry as hard and fast as he could, even as he got more and more tired.

“Lou!” Harry moaned as he clenched down around Louis one more time and came, spilling all over Louis’ fist. “Oh, Lou….”

Louis stroked Harry through his orgasm, but the second he knew Harry was done, he wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and held him still. He thrusted in and out, bringing himself closer to the edge.

A few more seconds had him spilling deep into Harry. He buried his face against the back of Harry’s neck and bit down, getting another moan out of his boyfriend.

He rocked into Harry a few more times until he was done, now completely finished.

He pulled out slowly and Harry dropped down to the bed. Louis lay down next to him, knowing he should clean them up, but just needing a moment to catch his breath.

“That was amazing,” Harry whispered.

“Always is with us, isn’t it?” Louis asked.

Harry just winked, not needing to come up with any other answer.

\---

“I can’t believe you’re still making me do this,” Harry grumbled as they got out of the car. It was Friday night, and Louis made Harry keep his promise of going to the horror movie festival.

“You said you would do it,” Louis reminded him as they walked into the building.

“I was desperate!” Harry hissed. “My fingers couldn’t hit the right angle and you were being mean.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Was not being mean.”

“Definitely weren’t being nice.”

They had already ordered the tickets online, so Louis went to the kiosk to print them out.

“Either way, you said you would go, so here we are,” Louis said after they had their tickets in hand.

“But why me?” Harry whined as they gave their tickets to the usher and went to stand in line to buy drinks. “You couldn’t drag Niall or Liam out with you?”

“No. Because Niall’s even more of a wimp than you are, and Liam’s getting over that stomach flu. I didn’t think a horror movie festival would be good for him in his weakened state.”

“So I’m the lucky one in this situation?”

“Yup! Congratulations.”

Harry pouted. “Well, just so you know, I have this,” he held up the hoodie in his hands, “so I’m covering my face the whole time we’re in there.”

“OK, babe. Whatever you say.”

“And I’m gonna plug my ears, too.”

“Sounds good.”

The two of them ordered drinks and made their way into the theater.

They took seats in the middle of the very back row. Harry claimed it was the safest spot since he could see everyone in front of him and would see anyone who entered or exited the theater.

“What’s this movie even about, anyway?” Harry asked as he got comfortable.

“Uh, it’s about this group of people and they have to fight off a horde of zombie ghost creatures that came back from the dead.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at Louis. “Did you say zombie ghosts?”

“Yeah.”

“Isn’t that sort of redundant?”

“How do you figure?” Louis asked.

“Because aren’t zombies dead already? So, they already died and then came back as another form of undead?”

Louis shrugged. “It’s supposed to be really good. And come on, if you saw a zombie coming through your wall, you would be scared shitless. Admit it.”

“It’s not going to admit anything that you already know is true.”

“OK, then.”

The previews started a few minutes later, mostly just advertising for the festival and other movies that would be showing over the weekend. When the reminder came up to silence all cell phones, Harry sunk down in his seat and pulled his hoodie up to his nose.

“Nothing happened yet,” Louis reminded him.

“But it’s coming. Something could jump out at any minute.”

Louis rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything else.

The movie started out with a flashback, showing how the people who became the zombies originally died. There was some kind of plague that wiped out an entire town, too fast for the people in the cemeteries towns away to keep up with digging plots. As a result, bodies weren’t disposed of properly.

Well of course, that meant that the virus that they died of cause horrible reactions in the deceased bodies – because apparently fresh air caused viruses to flow more easily? Louis wasn’t sure – and they all came back to life as zombies.

But  _then_ the people from the surrounding areas that were still alive banded together to get the zombies into a big warehouse and set fire to it, finally freeing themselves of the zombies once and for all.

But there was a catch! The townspeople didn’t know that the warehouse where they’d burned the zombies was on an ancient burial ground, meaning it was cursed. The zombies weren’t really gone. Not yet. They were just waiting for the perfect moment to return to the land of the living...

And that was the beginning of the movie. Louis was shaken up a bit already. He looked over at Harry, who had his eyes squeezed shut, his hoodie pulled up to the bridge of his nose.

Louis grinned and slowly moved his hand over to Harry’s seat. Then he quickly grabbed Harry’s knee, making his boyfriend jump up in fear.

“Stop it!” Harry hissed.

“Sorry, babe.”

“Fuck you. I hate you. See if I sleep with you any time soon.”

“OK, Harry.” Louis knew it was just the fear talking, but he laid off Harry for the time being.

The movie continued, and Louis watched in fascination as the characters on screen consulted psychics and spiritual advisors, looking for a way to rid themselves of the zombie ghosts. It was impossible for the characters to fight them, since they couldn’t get close enough to actually do any damage without risking being bitten, because, of course, zombie ghosts could still bite people and convert them into zombies.

What a plot.

As the movie went on, though, Harry sunk further in his chair, his shoulders went higher up toward his ears and his eyes narrowed more, as if seeing less of the screen would keep him safe.

“Babe,” Louis whispered.

Harry still jumped. “Stop doing that!”

“It wasn’t on purpose that time, I swear!”

“I’ll never forgive you for bringing me here. I don’t like you.”

“Harry…”

Just then, a zombie ghost jumped out at the main character, almost biting him. Harry – along with the rest of the theater – screamed and his hands flew up to cover his eyes. After a moment, he spread the fingers on one hand to peek through.

OK, maybe Louis did feel a little bad. Harry had never been a fan of scary movies, but Louis had really wanted to see this one. So far, it was a great – definitely unconventional – film, and he just wanted Harry to have as good of a night as he was having.

Then he had an idea. The theater wasn’t that crowded, and they were the only people sitting in their row. There were people in front of them, but off to the sides, so nobody could hear them if they did anything…  _explicit._

Louis was going to risk it. He took a look around before he slowly reached a hand over. He put his hand on the top of Harry’s jeans and undid the button there.

Harry turned his head and stared quietly in confusion. When Louis started to work Harry’s zipper, he caught on.

“What are you doing?” Harry hissed, pushing Louis’ hand away.

“Just watch the movie,” Louis told him. He finished lowering Harry’s zipper and then cupped Harry through his briefs. He kept his hand there for a moment, just moving his fingers back and forth, before trailing up. He walked his fingers to the top of Harry’s briefs and slowly slid his hand down.

Louis could hear Harry gasp as he gripped his cock. He ran his thumb over the tip, but didn’t feel too much just yet. He pulled his hand out and licked his palm before putting it back around Harry’s dick. He started to stroke him, feeling it begin to get heavier in his hand. After a moment, when he rubbed his thumb across the head, there were beads of precome there. He smeared it down Harry’s cock, giving it a slightly better glide.

Harry started shifting in his seat and, out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw him looking around to see if anyone was looking.

At least Louis’ first goal had been achieved: Harry was no longer worrying about the movie.

But it was almost time to put the second part of Louis’ plan into action. He just needed the right moment.

While Louis waited, he alternated between jerking Harry off and making a tight ring around the base of his cock so Harry wouldn’t come. This resulted in an extremely squirmy Harry. Even in the darkness of the theater, Louis knew that Harry probably had flushed cheeks and was starting to get overheated.

Harry kept his legs spread, though, and sank down a little more in his seat, so Louis knew he was fully on board with what was happening.

If this wasn’t illegal, this would feel actually sort of normal: Louis teasing Harry and jacking him off while they watched a movie. It definitely hadn’t been the first time Louis had just wanted to play with Harry without it having to lead to something else.

“Lou,” Harry whispered.

Louis glanced over to see Harry pressing his lips together, trying to keep any more sounds in. Harry put a hand on top of Louis’ through his briefs, holding onto Louis’ hand and moving with it as it fisted around his cock.

Louis licked his lips and watched Harry slowly start to fall apart. He shifted his body so he was turned more toward Louis and focused his eyes on him for the first time of the evening, the movie now completely forgotten.

His eyelids were fluttering so prettily and his lips alternated between being pressed firmly shut to slightly parted, like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t figure out the words.

Louis wanted to wreck him. He glanced up at the movie screen to figure out when to make his move. It was going to happen soon, though. He heard the volume of the film’s music increase, and very quickly after that, a scene happened that had everyone in the audience jumping. While that was going on, Louis slid down his seat onto the floor and then in between Harry’s legs.

It was almost comical how quickly Harry’s eyes bulged out of his head, and Louis would’ve laughed if he wanted to draw attention to them. Which he didn’t. Honestly. Not at all.

He slid Harry’s briefs down just enough that he could get his cock fully out. Then he slowly moved up so that he was on his knees, but still a little hunched in.

He took the tip of Harry’s cock between his lips and just let his tongue lap over it for a minute. He wanted to watch Harry crumble as best as he could thanks to the dark lighting.

He was right earlier in guessing that Harry was flushed. He clearly was, and as Louis moved down another inch, Harry’s eyelids fluttered some more. Louis smiled around Harry’s cock, watching as Harry now struggled to not only keep his eyes open, but also focused on anything but the boy in his lap, not wanting to draw attention if anyone were to turn around at this moment. He looked side to side, still looking out for anybody else, but Louis guessed that everyone else was watching the movie, like they were supposed to.

Louis sank down, running his tongue back and forth across the bottom of Harry’s cock. When he made it halfway, he stopped and pulled back, letting his lips drag slowly across the pink skin. Then he moved back down, getting just a little farther than the last time. He wrapped his hand around the base of Harry’s cock, holding it loosely as he guided his mouth around it.

If Harry’s dick had felt heavy in Louis’ hand earlier, it felt even heavier now on his tongue. He could practically feel the veins in it pulsing as he licked all around it.

As Louis went down on Harry, he shot his boyfriend a wink. Harry smiled, the first one of the night, and shook his head. Then he glanced to the side and his eyes widened again.

He turned back to Louis and hissed, “Stop it!”

Louis paused, and looked over to see what had Harry in such a panic. There, in the aisle, about nine seats away from them, stood an employee of the movie theater. He wasn’t doing anything, just standing and watching the movie for a minute.

Harry quickly draped his jacket over his crotch and as much of Louis’ body as he could. Louis shrunk down, trying to hide and hoping that the lack of light would help shield him more.

Unfortunately for him, when Harry had told him to stop, he had been moving down, so his mouth was completely full of cock. He focused on breathing through his nose in hopes that the employee would leave soon so he could pull off.

While he sat there, he swallowed a few times just to be a tease, but it was worth it to see Harry’s jaw clenching and unclenching. Those sharp lines had always done something to Louis.

Since he wasn’t going anywhere yet, Louis palmed at himself, just to do  _something_.

After another minute, he pulled back slowly, just to help in his breathing. Then he pinched Harry’s thigh.

Harry risked a glance over and he swore.

Louis pinched him again.

“He sat down,” Harry whispered.

Louis took a chance and pushed some of Harry’s hoodie off him so he could see, and sure enough, the damn usher had taken a seat. Luckily, he seemed focused on the screen and didn’t seem to realize what he’d just interrupted.

With an internal sigh, Louis dropped the hoodie again, shielding himself from the usher. Then he slowly pulled back, intending to let Harry’s dick fall from his mouth and hopefully not be found in as much of a compromising situation as he could’ve been.

But when he saw Harry lick his lips and shift his hips, still squirmy, Louis decided against that.

He sank down again, taking Harry’s cock all the way back in his mouth.

Harry stared at him again, all wide-eyed and gritted teeth.

Louis winked again and continued moving up and down, but very leisurely, hoping that the usher wouldn’t notice the slow blowjob that was happening just feet away from him.

“Stop,” Harry hissed.

Louis shook his head as he moved. He was convinced that Harry’s cock hadn’t softened at all. In fact, their visitor may have actually made him harder.

Looks like they were going to talk about a possible exhibitionist kink when they got home.

How fun.

He put his hands on Harry’s inner thighs and kept them pushed apart as he continued bobbing up and down on Harry’s dick extra slowly, possibly the slowest he’d ever gone. But it felt amazing.

He could feel Harry’s tense thigh muscles, probably trying not to close up around Louis’ head. Harry’s squirming had stopped for a minute when the usher came in, but had picked up again. Louis could tell he was close, so he actually started to move faster.

He watched Harry’s jaw drop, and knew it wasn’t from the movie. He moved back and forth, keeping his lips tightly wrapped around Harry. He lightly pressed his fingers into Harry’s thighs, moving closer and closer to his groin.

Louis heard Harry let out a shaky breath, so he took a huge risk and moved a little faster, now going at a fairly average speed.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered. He looked down at Louis and immediately looked back up once he realized how overwhelming the sight was. He pressed his lips together, and Louis smiled again, knowing that Harry really wanted to make some noise right now.

He was actually having fun with this now, now that he realized how much of an effect he was having.

And then the best part happened.

“He’s gone,” Harry said, a desperate tone to his voice. “Thank fuck, he’s gone.”

So Louis started blowing Harry the best he could at that angle. He leaned up and forward, sucking harder and licking more than he had before.

Harry dropped the hoodie and put his hands on both sides of Louis’ head, just to hang on. He tilted his head back, looking more to the ceiling and closed his eyes, letting Louis take complete control.

Louis pulled his mouth off and started to run his fist over Harry’s cock instead. He wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked briefly before licking over it again.

“Shit, Lou,” Harry gasped. He shifted his hips some more and Louis sank all the way down again, covering what little his mouth couldn’t reach with his hand. Then he quickly moved his head and hand at the same time.

“I’m gonna come,” Harry warned.

Louis kept bobbing, wanting to feel Harry lose it entirely.

Harry put his fist up to his mouth and bit down as his entire body tensed and he shot all into Louis’ mouth.

Louis moved back a bit and kept his lips firmly wrapped around Harry, swallowing everything that spilled out.

He didn’t want a mess to clean up, after all.

When Harry was done, Louis carefully tucked him back into his briefs and zipped up the jeans. He slowly slid his way back into his seat and acted like nothing had even happened.

And if it hadn’t been for Harry’s dazed expression, people may have actually believed that.

\---

They left the theater after the movie finished. Louis couldn’t hide his smile at the fact that Harry still looked completely out of it. He also couldn’t hide the semi he was still somehow sporting. He supposed blowing Harry in the back of a dark movie theater just did something to him.

Who knew?

They got in the car, but instead of pulling out of the lot, Harry drove them around to the back of the building.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Louis asked once Harry parked.

Instead of answering, Harry grabbed Louis by the back of the neck and tugged him over the console. He kissed him roughly before forcing his tongue into Louis’ mouth.

Louis whined at the kiss, wondering what Harry still had up his sleeve.

“Get in the backseat,” Harry demanded. Louis hurriedly crawled back, excited to see what was coming next. He sat up so his back was against the door and spread his legs just enough for Harry to crawl between if he wanted to.

Once Harry was in the backseat, too, he knelt on the floor. He ripped Louis’ pants and boxers down to his ankles and pulled Louis’ cock into his mouth. He started bobbing up and down quickly, flattening his tongue against the underside of Louis’ dick.

“Shit!” Louis threw his head back, letting it fall against the car door. He knew  _exactly_ what was happening. Harry didn’t blow him like this when this was all he was getting. No, he blew him rough and quick when he just wanted him hard. Then…  _other stuff_ happened.

Harry wrapped his fingers around the base of Louis’ cock to keep it still as he moved his head up and down. He draped his other arm across Louis’ stomach, ready to push him down if he tried to buck up or move in any other way.

“You’re a fucking tease, you know that?” Harry asked when he pulled off. He kept his fist moving over Louis’ cock, though, and fixed him with a dark stare. “In that theater, knowing I couldn’t make a sound with that usher just seats away from us.”

“Harry…” Louis whined.

“Yes, Louis?” Harry wrapped his lips around Louis’ cock and sank back down again. He walked his hands over to Louis’ ass and squeezed the meaty flesh there as he sucked. Then he moved his hands down and around until his thumbs could nudge at Louis’ hole.

Louis groaned and he tensed up, feeling his neck and upper back pressing more into the door he was against.

Harry hollowed his cheeks and bobbed up and down before pulling off entirely. “Hands and knees,” he told Louis. He moved back as Louis flopped over into the desired position. He waited as he heard Harry shuffling around behind him. In the position he was in, he could only stare ahead, knowing it would’ve put a serious strain on his neck to turn too much around.

So he didn’t see what Harry was doing. At that moment, he could only feel him, and he had to hold in a scream when Harry spread Louis’ cheeks apart and gave his hole a firm, long lick.

“Oh, God,” Louis eventually cried out. He dropped his head down so it hung between his shoulders, wishing he had something to hang onto besides the damn seat of the car. As it was, Louis would just have to make due.

Harry licked all around his hole, alternating between quick kitten licks and long strokes, meant to get a taste of Louis in his most sensitive spot.

Louis could feel Harry’s fingers poking at his rim and pulling at his ass cheeks so Harry would have as much access as he could.

Louis licked his lips and let out a long moan, feeling his cock leaking and the spot between his legs getting completely wet.

Harry flattened his tongue against Louis’ hole for just a second before pressing his lips against it and kissing it. Then he started sucking, and Louis just about lost it.

“Harry,” Louis moaned. “God, this is so good. You’re fucking perfect, baby.”

Harry pulled off for just a second to move up to Louis’ face. He captured Louis’ lips with his and pushed his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Louis eagerly sucked on Harry’s tongue, tasting himself mixed with the sugar of Harry’s soda from earlier.

After their sloppy, brief make-out session, Harry pulled back and returned his lips to Louis’ ass.

Now he was going for it, making slurping noises as he licked and sucked, getting Louis spread apart a bit, too.

Suddenly, Louis felt very hot. He started wriggling, wanting to take off his shirt, but not wanting to stop Harry, either. There wasn’t exactly enough room for him to move back and pull his shirt over his head.

“Harry,” Louis gasped. He sank down so one forearm was on the car seat and the other braced against the car door.

“Get up,” Harry said quickly before sliding his tongue into Louis’ hole.

Louis whimpered as Harry poked at him with his curled tongue, but did as he was told.

When he was back with his hands on the car seat to support him, Harry pulled off after one more lick.

Then Louis heard him moving around again. He was breathing heavily, waiting for Harry to make his next move. When he felt Harry pushing his legs apart he turned around to get a quick glance, and saw Harry now laying on the car seat, shuffling his body up so that he was between Louis’ legs, inching his face toward his cock. His legs were all twisted up, folded up in a pretzel style and resting against the car door.

“Shit,” Louis said. He was so close already, and seeing Harry in this position was certainly not helping.

“Fuck my mouth,” Harry told him.

“What?”

“Come on. I know you want to.” He kept his mouth open and waited.

Louis leaned his hips back, making sure his cock would be lined up correctly, and then sank down little by little until Harry licked the tip.

Louis let out a cry, but kept moving down until Harry had wrapped his lips around the head.

He went slowly at first, making sure Harry was in a comfortable enough position that he could breathe properly and wouldn’t choke. Once he was sure that he was, Louis drove his hips down, sending his cock into Harry’s mouth.

Harry moaned, sending vibrations down Louis’ dick, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He kept thrusting down, fucking in and out of Harry’s mouth, driving himself closer and closer to his orgasm. He could feel it, was on the very brink of it, and only needed a few more times before-

“Oh, shit!” Louis cried out as he came right down Harry’s throat. Harry sucked him through it, making sure that everything had been spilled out before pulling his mouth off and sliding out from between Louis’ legs. He sat in the backseat and Louis got into a comfortable sitting position, as well.

The two of them sat in the steamed car until they both were breathing normally again.

Then Louis asked, “So, the Halloween movie festival is tomorrow and Sunday night, too. Want to go?”

Harry looked at him and smiled. Then, he gave Louis the answer that, deep down in his heart, he expected Harry would.

“I love you so much, but no. Not a chance.”

Louis snorted. “Yeah, I figured you would say that. It’s probably for the best, though. I don’t know if I could keep up with this two more nights of this festival.”

Harry shook his head. “Probably not. Besides, we might actually get kicked out of the theater one of those nights. Wouldn’t want that to happen.”

“Yeah, I guess not.”

Louis didn’t say anything, but honestly, looking at Harry right now, as beautiful and blissfully fucked out as he was, if Louis had to get kicked out of a movie theater with somebody, he would pick Harry every time.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
